zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ZombieHuntersWife/Zombie Apocalypse (The Hunter's Veiw)
ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE : A HUNTER'S VIEW BLOG #1 JUNE 27TH 2012 @ 6:41AM Hello and thanks for taking the time to read this. My name is Jade. At first, I laughed at my husband Raven for suggesting a Zombie take over. But, 7 years later, I have been given so much new information on this subject of what Zombie's truly are. What's the first thing that pops into your head when you hear Zombie? I know right? I bet your picturing a dead creature, with guts hanging out and jaws just hanging there, aren't you? Believe it or not, your wrong! While the media, has done a wonderful job over covering up TRUE zombie type attacks, we've seen threw some of those cover ups. Take one of the incidents in Miami for example. A guy was on the Miami Florida Causeway minding his own homeless business, when along comes another guy who mauls off over 75% of the guys face, including both his eyes and better portion of his nose. In this case, the perp was shot dead with a pray and spray method and later autopsied. Interesting news? Cops blame it on a synthetic drug they cant even test for. The only thing in the guys system was pot. Even stranger? No flesh was found in the attackers stomach.... Interesting huh? While the attacked man still lives and hasn't turned just as crazy as the guy who chewed on his face, it goes to show, the term Zombie has a much more different meaning than you used to think.I am currently running through the CDC's website keeping track of any advancement in viruses and vaccine failure rates, plus I am also keeping an eye on the World Health Organization (WHO) for any new news. In September of 2012, a crazed male in Pennsylvania streaked threw a small neighborhood in Doyleston. He allegedly jumped out a two story window, cutting himself up pretty badly, running off again only to find two women out walking to which he leaps onto one woman and proceeds to bite on her head. The women escape and police later find him laying in the road. When he noticed them, Penn. Police say he got up and lunged at them as well. They did not shot him but tazered him instead in order to detain him. No further information was published. NO drugs were believed to be involved, except.... you guessed it. Synthetic drugs, to which no one has yet found a way to test for. In December of 2012 over 1,000 Chinese cult Members were arrested for preparing for the end of the world. One was heard saying they believed a female Jesus was coming and there would be three days of darkness. Well here it is July of 2013 and so far nothing. Am I willing to dispute their logic and reason? NO I'm not. I know somethings coming, and it's going to be big. I’ll update every time I find something new. Think of this Blog as a Zombie hunters live Journal. I’ll be here every day. So keep your eyes peeled. Signed, ~Zombie Huntress Jade~ Category:Blog posts